


Freudian Slip

by MimicMadness



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Flower Shops, Flowers, Gen, I guess???, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, based off of the recent stream, dream is a simp, george isn't really here tbh but its okay, i didnt watch the whole flower shop part dont kill me, its prolly inaccurate, l'manburg, ranboo and tommy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Freud·i·an slip/ˌfroidēən ˈslip/nounan unintentional error regarded as revealing subconscious feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but eh

It wasn't fair, how much Dream loved George. Especially since he was technically engaged to Fundy. If it were up to him he would've broken it off a while ago, hell, he had only agreed to it due to the power it would grant him during the first war. But he knew his heart always belonged to George.

So, here he was, standing in the newly opened flower shop, rage still bubbling within his veins from discovering George's destroyed house. Flowers would cheer him up, Dream was sure of it!

"How much for some flowers?" Dream inquired, pulling his mask up slightly as to let his voice be heard clearer. His eyes scanned over the array of flowers to choose from.

"The first one is free for first-time customers," Puffy replied, leaning on the counter. "unless you're Fundy." She tacked on, and Dream couldn't help but chuckle.

"What about for a bunch?" He turned his gaze up to meet Puffy's, watching her carefully. He heard his fiance pad up beside him, talking to Niki and asking for a sample.

"One thousand dollars per flower." Was her reply. Dream simply shrugged and held up a finger as to say 'one second' before making his way to the nearest ender chest and digging through it for the proper amount needed. He barely registered Fundy calling his name and asking him to come to him. He eventually dug out all the money he had stored and made his way back over to Puffy, paying for 5 flowers. He turned them over in his hands and smiled.

"Thanks, George will love these." His voice was soft and fond and he barely noticed his slip up until he heard the fox-hybrid's voice.

"What? Why George?" Dream froze and cleared his throat.

"Ah, s-sorry, I meant Fundy. Misspoke." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before handing the flowers to Fundy. "For you." He stated, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Fundy smiled in return, tail swishing happily. Once his fiance walked out of ear-shot, off to do something with Tommy and Ranboo, he turned his attention to Puffy and Niki. Puffy gave him a knowing smile. He coughed. "Listen... I need more flowers, just don't tell Fundy, okay?" He whispered, shifting slightly on his feet.

"You got it, boss, my lips are sealed." Puffy drew her thumb and forefinger across her lips to accentuate the point. Niki nodded in agreement and did the same. Dream let out a breath and nodded in thanks, handing over enough money for a sizable bouquet.

"Ring me when I should pick it up, I've some work to do." He turned, taking a few steps before stopping. "Hey, Niki?" She hummed, "Where's the L'manburg border? Just, uh, draw it out for me on this, yeah?" He handed her a map which pictured L'manburg as well as the surrounding area. With a confused look sent to both him and Puffy, she complied and handed the map back to him once she was finished. He thanked her and turned on his heels, waving over his shoulder to the two as he made his way there, stacks of obsidian resting in his inventory.


End file.
